vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney: The Backyard Show VHS 1988
Warning * The material on this video product is protected by copyright. It is for use of by purchaser only and any other use including copying or reproduction, in whole or in part, is prohibited by law. Opening Logos * Kids Edutainment Video Introduction * Sandy Duncan Intro Opening Credits * "Barney and the Backyard Gang" * "The Backyard Show" * Executive Producer: Richard C. Leach * Producer/Director: John Grable * Concept: Sheryl Stamps-Leach * Creators: Sheryl Stamps Leach, M.A., Kathy Parker, M.A. * Co-Producers: Carol Adams-Bowers, Dennis DeShazer Ending Credits * Cast: Sandy Duncan, Brian Eppes, Leah Gloria, Salim Grant, Alexander Jhin, Bob Reed, Beckett Swonke, David Voss, Bob West, Jessica Zucha * Writers: Frank H. Olsen, Pat Reeder * Musical Direction and Arrangements: Stephen Bates * Music Assistant: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Producer: Arlene Sherman * Associate Directors: Diane Mitchell, Craig Bigelow, Arlene Sherman * Assistant Directors: Larry Baker, Terrie Davis * Production Designer: Bill Bohnert * Art Director: Jamie Ruth Conner * Costume Designer: Don Sheffield * Technical Supervisor: Dwin Towell * Technical Consultants: Walt Rauffer, Teddy Dangel * Second Assistant Director: Nome * Choreographers: Nick Felix, Sarah Larr, Penny Wilson * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Editor: Doug Wilson * Post Production Audio Supervisor: David Boothe * Animators: Dave Holman, Linda Johnson * Unit Manager: Ruth Scovill * Production Supervisor: Lynn Klugman * Lighting Directors: Bob Dracup, Bob Driskell * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio Engineer: Michael Haines * Audio: Tom Adler, Louis J. Bruno * Offline Editor: Tony Metcalf * Camera Operators: Chris Brock, Jay Burney, Eric Norberg, Victor Sosa * Script Supervisor: Laurie Harmon * Script Coordinator: Pamela Webber * Video: Bryan Keen * Video Engineers: Randy Breedlove, Scott Hamil, Cindy Speer * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, John Hutchinson, Ron Procaccio * Director of Operators: Ronald L. Weaver * Production Office Manager: Marry Dennistoun * Studio Assistant: James Johnson * Casting Director: Shirley Abramson * Fantasy Sets: J. Conner Designs * Set Designer: Okowita * Floor Managers: Robin Mulford, Terrie Davis * Make-Up Artist: Nena Smarz * Hair Stylist: Bonnie Clevering * Wardrobe Manager: DeDe Dunham * Music Recorded and Mixed by: David Boothe * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton Kid's Chorus * Director: Larry Haron * Musicians: George Anderson, Roland Elbert, Gene Glover, Jerry Matheny * Key Grip: Kerry Rike * Best Boy: Juan Romero * Electricians: Bill Greenberg, John Jacobie, Kent Land * Grip: Carl Stitt * Boom Operators: Stacy Brownrigg, Michael Henning, David Smith * Production Assistants: Beverly Girou, Allison Smith, Joseph Catalano, Diane Mitchell, Thelma Moses, Mercedes Polanco, Danette Morganelli, Cheryl Ann Jung, Stuart Lowery, Rudy Vallecillo, Richard Grigonis * Crane Operators: Daniel Clear, Chris Thornton * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Claire Sandford * Prop Master: C.J. McCormack * Scenic Supervisor: Craig Arneson * Scenic Assistant: Kevin Tarleton * Scenic PA: Travis Tyre, Nettie Weber * Stage Effects: Randy Moore * Third Coast Stunts: Grady Bishop * Set Decorator: Anita Dallas * Set Assistants: Don Clark, Steve Jordan * Facilities by: ColorDynamics, Dallas * Copyright © 1988 The Lyons Group Closing Previews * Three Wishes * A Day at the Beach Closing Logos * The Lyons Group Category:The Lyons Group Category:1988 Category:VHS Category:Kids Edutainment Video